The Didact vs Crota
The Didact vs Crota is an What If? Death Battle Description An Forerunner Overlord takes on an prince of the ancient undead! Will The Didact be able to perish Crota with his Promethean Forerunners or will Crota take down The Didact with his army of Hive? Interlude TheSecondSon15: For thousands of years, there have been some ancient races lurking in our solar system Tikal: Ugh, regarding to my tribe where I couldn't stop my father Pachacamac from using those chaos emeralds on that water monster known as Chaos! TheSecondSon15: Well I am so sorry to hear about that Tikal, because their are actually a lot of aliens pretty more ancient than your clan as we have just discovered two overlords who have just awoken from their tombs. Tikal: Here we have Ur-Didact or The Didact, the leader of the Forerunners. TheSecondSon15: And Crota, the Hive Prince. My name is TheSecondSon15 and right next to me is Tikal The Echidna. We arrived to analyze the weapons, powers, abilities, and skills of these to see who will emerge victorious of this new Death Battle. The Didact TheSecondSon15: 100,000 years ago, Ur-Didact had seen his Forerunner army being infected by the Flood and needed an way to prevent being infected..... He then used an big machine called as the Composer to make his army into digital like forms known as Promethean Knights. He didn't have enough of his soldiers, he began using humans for his Composer. His wife The Librarian didn't like this and locked him up in an big sphere called Cryptum and hid the Composer in the Halo Arrays. Tikal: An ancient alien leader making his army into digital life forms and even using humans for this? Whoa! This guy appears to be doing things even worse than my warmongering father! TheSecondSon15: Later as the UNSC and Covenant were pulled into the Requiem planet, Didact had the ability to manipulate the Infinity Signal and have Master Chief accidentally break him free even when he was locked up. Tikal: He's pretty tall and strong, and does have one ability known as telekinesis. TheSecondSon15: Other than that he doesn't have to much in common, however since he is leader of Forerunners, his army is pretty tough and powerful from the Composer. Let's go into the details of his Promethean Forerunners. Promethean Crawlers Tikal: Whoa, these crawlers are vicious predators of the Promethean Forerunners TheSecondSon15:I agree Tikal, whenever any of these guys detect anything that isn't their type they always begin to strike at them cruelly. Tikal: Well, let's discuss about their weapons, all that the Promethean Crawlers equip is the "Boltshot". This pistol has the ability to charge up into an powerful blast to severely wound it's opponent, If the user charging the blast misses, oh boy they'll sure be in big trouble TheSecondSon15: Well Tikal, you should know that every competitor always has an weakness. The opponent is capable of destroying an crawler in one punch and if their is only one Crawler, the opponent would be able to counter it. That's why the Crawlers are all together with the Alpha Crawler, it's kind of like an Wolf Pack but with Promethean Crawlers Alpha Crawler TheSecondSon15: Suppose these predators appear to be the elite counterparts of an standard Promethean Crawler and have spikes too. Tikal: Well Duh, These guys supposedly have more stronger equipment than an regular Crawler. They equip another Forerunner Weapon known as the "Suppressor". Due to the hard light, It can pierce and disintegrate the opponent into orange particles. Did you also know that these Alpha Crawlers can also climb on walls, pretty cool huh? TheSecondSon15: No, I didn't know that, that is quite amazing. By the way Tikal, aren't the Forerunners made out of lava? Tikal: What? No of course not, the Promethean Forerunners are made out of hard light. Promethean Watchers 'Tikal: Argh, these guys are so annoying! These Promethean Watchers come out of the back of an Promethean Knight. They are capable of producing an Hardlight Shield to protect the Promethean Knight in battle. However the weakness these guys have is that they aren't able to fight. In fact they only serve as defense units and only carry the BoltShot. ' TheSecondSon15: But Tikal, it is hard to destroy them because every time you try to blast them. These guys can't stay still! 'Tikal: Well Duh! That's why you gotta focus on their movements in order to take them down easily! ' Promethean Knights TheSecondSon15: These dudes are like barbarians of the Prometheans! They summon Promethean Watchers and they armed with an Promethean Blade and whatever weapon they carry. Category:Halo vs Destiny Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles